the world you brought to life
by Lucifionne
Summary: *COMPLETE* {AU} Tahun terakhir Sakura menjabat sebagai manager tim voli pria di SMA. Ia harus segera mencari penerusnya dalam waktu dekat. Akan tetapi— "Aku bersedia menjadi manager klub voli. Tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong aku untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke-senpai!" —kini Sakura belajar untuk merelakan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya harus ia lepaskan. {Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2017!}
1. Chapter 1

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan...," seorang siswi berambut merah muda tampak merekatkan poster berukuran sedang di papan majalah dinding sekolahnya. "—selesai!"

"Sakura, kau yakin akan ada yang melihatnya?" tanya siswi yang dari tadi menemani si penempel poster. Alis pirangnya bertaut; meragukan langkah yang dipilih oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, Ino," jawab Sakura seraya memasukkan gulungan _double-tape_ ke dalam saku tasnya. "Aku sudah membuat poster ini semenarik mungkin, kali ini pasti berhasil merekrut calon penggantiku." Senyum optimis terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Ino mendengus pelan. "Tahun lalu kau juga bilang begitu, 'kan? Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tertarik."

"Kau itu harusnya mendukungku, bukannya malah membuatku _down_ begini. Huh," protes Sakura. "Kau lihat poster ini?" telunjuk Sakura menyentuh kertas berukuran A3 yang tertempel rapi di papan, "aku menambahkan foto beberapa member klub yang berwajah tampan di sini. Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai," ujung jemarinya mengenai wajah para anggota satu per satu, "dengan begini pasti banyak yang tertarik untuk menjadi penerusku di klub voli SMA Konoha. Hahahaha!"

Ino hanya mengangguk malas melihat tingkah perempuan yang telah dikenalnya sejak dua belas tahun lalu ini. " Ya ya ya, semoga saja dengan usaha ekstramu tahun ini kau bisa memikat adik kelas kita." Keduanya lalu mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. "Kau tidak takut kalau nanti yang mendaftar hanya karena tertarik pada ketampanan mereka saja?" tanya Ino. "Kau tidak khawatir jika kelak penggantimu tak serius mengemban tugasnya?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti, Ino juga ikut berhenti. "Awalnya mungkin begitu. Bergabung ke klub voli sebagai _manager_ karena ajakan seseorang. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas klub karena terpaksa bertanggung jawab. Tapi saat kau mulai menyatu dengan dunia tersebut; mulai menyukai apa yang kau kerjakan—maka kau akan menikmatinya dan bersungguh-sungguh tenggelam di dalamnya. Bahkan rasanya seakan tak ingin berhenti," Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya dengan _volume_ suara pelan, ada senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya.

"Hihihi," Ino terkikik pelan, gadis bermata biru safir itu menyikut pelan lengan Sakura. "Kenapa jadi _curhat_ begitu, hm? Tenang sajaaa~, kau tetap akan jadi _manager_ klub voli kesayangan di sekolah ini! Hihihi."

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali kalau meledekku begini," Sakura mendengus. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

"Hei, Sakura!" Ino segera menyusul. "Kalau kau marah padaku, aku akan mencabut postermu sekarang juga!" ancamnya yang hanyalah candaan belaka.

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING** : AU ; High School ; Shoujo-ish

 **Notes** : Fanfict ini didedikasikan untuk **SasuSaku Fanday** yang jatuh pada tanggal 20 Februari.

Selamat membaca~!

.

— _the world you brought to life_

 _._

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sakura menempelkan poster— _lebih tepatnya iklan_ —pencarian sosok calon _Manager_ Klub Voli untuk kelak menggantikan posisinya saat ia lulus nanti. Tujuh hari telah terlewati, namun belum ada satu pun siswi yang menghubunginya. Sakura berharap setidaknya sudah ada yang menanyai info lebih lanjut soal poster itu melalui pesan singkat atau _email_ -nya, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda titik terang yang datang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, matanya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan lelaki tertampan di kelasnya. "Sasuke- _kun_? Apanya yang kenapa?" gadis manis ini malah balik bertanya.

"Dari tadi kau tampak sangat gusar," ucap siswa bernama Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jarak meja mereka yang hanya dipisahkan oleh ruang kosong selebar tak lebih dari dua meter membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas raut tak tenang di wajah Sakura. "Kau tidak mengerjakan PR-mu?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerjakannya!" bantah Sakura, "Apa Sasuke- _kun_ pikir kalau aku ini siswi pemalas?!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini mudah sekali dibuat panik," ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya. "Mana mungkin kau tidak mengerjakan PR. Seorang _manager_ klub yang hebat sepertimu tidak akan mengabaikan hal penting begitu."

"Hebat?" Sakura ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar sekali lagi, "jadi maksudmu, aku ini ' _manager_ hebat', begitu?"

"Kau mampu mengurus kami semua selama dua tahun sendirian. Apa namanya jika bukan hebat?"

"Aku ...," Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar pujian ini. Selama ini ia merasa bahwa perannya di klub voli bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, _hanya pelengkap saja_. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal luar biasa. Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang kubisa. Klub Voli SMA kita bisa sebesar ini berkat kemampuan kalian—"

"Kau selalu memperhatikan kami latihan. Selain _coach_ yang melatih kami, kau adalah orang yang melihat perkembangan kami selama ini." Sasuke kini menatap ke arah papan tulis. "Kau adalah orang yang mengenal kami lewat voli ini. Peranmu sudah pasti juga penting."

Sasuke mendadak mengingat kejadian konyol sekitar setahun lalu. "Kau ingat saat kita dikalahkan SMA Suna tahun kemarin?" Sakura mengangguk antusias, "saat itu aku dan Naruto sempat bertengkar seperti dua orang idiot. Kalau saja kau tidak melerai dan menasehati kami, mungkin saat itu wajahku sudah babak belur." Sakura terkikik pelan saat Sasuke membuatnya mengingat lagi kisah menegangkan itu. "Dan klub Voli SMA Konoha mungkin sudah kehilangan aku, _member terjeniusnya_." Sasuke menyeringai bangga.

"Hihihi, Sasuke- _kun_ percaya diri sekali. Aku akui bahwa dirimu memang sangat jenius, Sasuke- _kun_ adalah kunci dalam setiap pertandingan voli yang kalian lakukan. Tapi tidak ada artinya jika Sasuke- _kun_ melakukannya sendiri," Sakura membayangkan keberadaan anggota lain dalam benaknya, "karena dalam voli, yang dicari tak hanya kemampuan satu indivitu. Namun yang terpenting adalah jika kau bisa **_terhubung_** dengan seluruh anggota timmu."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu," ia menoleh pada gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut, "sekarang kau sudah paham, 'kan? Tanpa keberadaan seorang _manager_ , sebuah klub tidak akan ada apa-apanya." Sepasang onyxnya mengunci rapat segala fokus yang Sakura miliki. "Kau juga berarti untuk kami."

 **DEG.**

Sakura termangu tak percaya. Bahkan saat Uchiha Sasuke telah mengalihkan pandangannya, Haruno Sakura masih saja menatap tiap senti wajah lelaki tersebut dengan seksama. Ia benar-benar tak pernah bermimpi jika dirinya akan mendengar kalimat hangat tadi dari seorang Sasuke yang dikenal kaku dengan julukan _**'Pangeran Es'**_ -nya di sekolah ini. Membuat ia tak bisa membendung rekahan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat suara lantang guru berambut hitam panjang memanggilnya dari depan sana. " _H—hai_! Kurenai- _sensei_!" ia bahkan tak mengingat kapan guru wanita itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Jangan melamun sambil senyum-senyum begitu. Aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta _—_ " ucap Kurenai yang langsung disambut sorakan _ **'ciieee~'**_ oleh murid-muridnya, " _—_ tapi sekarang ini sudah jam pelajaran. Buka bukumu dan baca materi yang tertulis di sana," lanjutnya, "lima belas menit lagi kita akan tanya jawab."

"Baik!" selesai menunduk sebagai simbol permintaan maafnya, Sakura segera meraih buku untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bukumu terbalik."

"Eh?!" ternyata Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Sakura cepat-cepat membalik bukunya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Ia yakin bahwa wajahnya kali ini lebih merah dibandingkan dengan warna bola mata Kurenai- _sensei_ di depan sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah hampir pukul dua." Setelah menatap _screen_ ponselnya, Sakura kemudian memasukkan kembali benda dengan lebar empat inchi tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Sudah waktunya ia menuju _gym_ tempat tim voli SMA Konoha berlatih. Saat ini ia masih berjalan di lorong sekolah, Sakura baru saja menyantap roti isi selai kacang yang dibelinya tadi pagi untuk mengganjal rasa lapar agar bisa bertahan hingga sore nanti. Normalnya, kegiatan harian tim voli akan berakhir pukul empat sore. Namun tak jarang malah _molor_ hingga pukul enam petang.

" _Senpai_!"

Sakura mendengar suara teriakan. Namun ia tak menggubrisnya karena tak merasa jadi objek yang dipanggil.

"Sakura- _senpai_!" kali ini suara tersebut memanggil lebih spesifik.

"Iya?" Sakura berhenti dan berbalik. Terlihat siswi berambut _blonde_ terang berlari menuju dirinya.

"Ini benar Sakura- _senpai_ , 'kan? _Senpai_ yang menempel poster pencarian _manager_ baru tim voli, 'kan?" tanya siswi tersebut yang sudah pasti adalah adik kelasnya.

"Ah! Iya kau benar!" jawab Sakura bersemangat. Ini adalah saat-saat yang sudah dinantikannya sejak seminggu lalu. "Siapa namamu? Bagaimana?! Kau tertarik untuk bergabung dalam klub voli?! Kau bersedia untuk jadi _manager_ klub voli SMA kita?!"

"Namaku Chino. Err..., kalau untuk itu...," siswi bernama Chino ini menggaruk pelan kepalanya, "aku belum berpikir ke sana sih. Ehehehehe."

"Oh begitu." Semangat Sakura memudar. "Kalau begitu ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err, Ano. Lelaki berambut biru tua yang memakai kaos nomor 23 di poster itu Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan?"

"...ya. Itu memang Sasuke- _kun_. Kalian saling kenal?"

"KYAAA!" kali ini siswi dengan postur tubuh seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut malah menjerit sambil menepuk pipinya. "Ternyata itu benar Sasuke- _senpai_!" mata violet Chino berbinar-binar, "aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya saat upacara tahun ajaran baru dua bulan lalu! Sejak saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya!" lanjutnya _blak-blakan_. "Aku sudah lama mencari tahu ekskul apa yang diikuti olehnya tapi tidak berhasil mendapatkan info yang akurat. Ada yang bilang basket, _theater_ , pramuka, dan klub tari. Tapi rupanya dia ada di klub Voli! KYAAA!"

"Ch-chino, jangan berteriak begitu," saran Sakura yang saat ini tengah menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hehehehe. Maaf, _Senpai_ , aku terlalu senang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang lagi yang kau butuhkan dariku. Aku harus pergi sekarang—"

"Senpai, tunggu!" Chino menarik pinggang Sakura. "Aku mau mencalonkan diriku sebagai _manager_ tim voli selanjutnya!"

.

.

Berjarak dua puluh meter dari gedung olahraga yang mereka tuju, Sakura dan Chino sudah menangkap hiruk-pikuk yang menggema dari dalam sana, begitu riuh penuh semangat. Suara pantulan hantaman bola dan decitan tapak sepatu yang menggores permukaan lantai terdengar begitu jelas seiring makin mendekatnya dua siswi ini.

"SAKURA- _CHANNN_!" Baru saja masuk selangkah ke dalam _gym_ , mereka langsung disambut teriakan dari sosok lelaki berambut kuning terang. "Sakura- _chaannn_! Kenapa kau terlambat hari ini!" rengeknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Naruto. Sebagai permohonan maafku, hari ini aku akan mengenalkanmu dan yang lainnya pada seorang gadis."

"He? Seorang gadis?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Ayo sini masuk, Chino." Sakura meraih tangan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam _gym_. Kegiatan di dalam bangunan besar itu mendadak terhenti saat melihat manager kebanggaan mereka datang membawa sosok asing— _yang untungnya sangat imut_. " _Minna_! Bisa minta bantu sebentar?"

"Semuanya! Mari berkumpul!" seru sang kapten yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Sakura. Sontak semuanya pun bergegas bertemu di satu titik.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Shikamaru," ucap Sakura yang hanya direspon anggukan ringan oleh lelaki berambut hitam bernama Shikamaru tersebut. "Teman-teman, hari ini aku membawa calon _manager_ yang nantinya akan menggantikan diriku."

"HUAAAHHH!" suasana mendadak heboh dengan tangisan sebagian besar anggota saat mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku tidak bisa bermain voli jika tanpamu! Huaaaahh!" ucap lelaki beralis tebal dengan model rambut seperti batok kelapa.

"Sakura- _channn_! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Huahhh!" sambung Naruto ditambah tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura- _senpai_ , kau mau ke mana? Apa kau tega meninggalkan kami. Huahhh!" anak kelas satu juga ikut-ikutan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, Lee, Naruto, Konohamaru," ia mencoba menenangkan suasana, "aku tetap akan menjadi _manager_ klub voli hingga masa jabatanku selesai nanti. Aku tetap di sini hingga sembilan bulan ke depan. Jadi kalian tetap harus bersemangat, ya?" —ya, kurang dari setahun lagi ia akan menyerahkan posisi yang ia miliki saat ini kepada orang lain. "Semangat!" ucap Sakura sambil meninju tangannya ke udara.

"SEMANGAT!" Lee, Naruto dan Konohamaru meniru pun menirunya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Namanya Chino."

"Selamat siang semuanya! Namaku Oyashiro Chino. Aku dari kelas 1-3. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Chino ceria.

"Whoa! Perkenalkan, aku Konohamaru dari kelas 1-2. Ternyata kelas kita bersebelahan!" ujar cucu dari kepala SMA Konoha ini. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bersama-sama menuju ke sini. hehehehe."

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Tidak bisa lihat perempuan sebentar sudah mulai beraksi," sindir Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto- _baka_!"

"Hoi! Kau itu juniorku! Bersikaplah yang sopan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto, Konohamaru," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang mengantuk. "Sakura dan Chino masih belum selesai."

"Hari ini sampai dua minggu ke depan, Chino akan menjalani uji coba dulu sebelum benar-benar menjadi _manager_ klub kita," terang Sakura, seluruh anggota tim mengangguk serentak, "oleh karena itu, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dan saling mendukung satu sama lainnya."

" _HAI_!"

.

"Hari ini kau hanya perlu mengamati apa yang kulakukan dulu. Sambil membiasakan diri berada dalam lingkungan ini." Sakura membuka _binder_ merah mudanya. Ia telah berganti pakaian menjadi kaos berwarna putih dengan gradiasi biru di bagian leher. Sedangkan Chino masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. "Saat ini mereka akan latihan memperkuat _serve_. Aku akan mencatat tiap _serve_ yang dilakukan serta hasilnya apakah berhasil atau gagal."

" _Serve_...?" Chino memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti.

"Uhm, itu istilah yang digunakan untuk pukulan pembuka, dari situlah permainan akan berlanjut."

"Ohhh, ya ya ya. Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya saat pelajaran olahraga."

Dua siswi ini berdiri di tepi lapangan. Memperhatikan belasan laki-laki yang berbaris menunggu giliran.

Yang pertama, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **BAM!**

Bola melambung tajam melewati net dan menukik jatuh sebelum garis putih di ujung sisi seberang. Masuk.

"KYAAA! _Kakkoiiii_!" Chino memekik terpesona.

"Sangat sempurna," ujar Shikamaru.

"Arghh! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, _Teme_!" geram Naruto yang tampaknya tak terima melihat aksi luar biasa Sasuke barusan.

"Hn. Coba saja kalau bisa, _Dobe_."

Selanjutnya, Naruto.

 **BAMMM!**

Naruto memukul bola berwarna kuning-biru tersebut sangat keras, namun titik tertinggi yang dicapai hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tinggi net. Bola tersebut juga menabrak net; untungnya masih bisa terjatuh di sisi lain lapangan.

"Haaaahh, syukurlah," ujar Naruto lega.

"Kali ini kau hanya beruntung saja, _Dobe_ ," ejek Sasuke pada rekan satu timnya itu.

"Diam kau, _Teme_!"

"Naruto, kemampuan _serve_ -mu masih belum berkembang sejak dua tahun lalu," komentar Shikamaru terang-terangan, membuat lelaki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu pundung seketika. "Aku harap kau mau berusaha lebih kuat lagi untuk memperbaikinya."

" _Haaaiii_ , kapten," sahut Naruto malas.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Kiba, kau selanjutnya."

Sasuke tampak keluar dari barisan pemain, kemudian menuju ke tempat di mana Sakura dan Chino berada.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ akan ke sini!" bisik Chino antusias.

"...kurasa begitu." Sakura tanpa sadar memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang berjalan mendekat. Kaos biru yang dikenakan pangeran es tampan itu tampak sangat cocok membalut tubuh atletisnya. Bahkan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya malah menambah kesan seksi pada aura yang ia pancarkan.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping Sakura, di deretan bangku yang mana di atasnya berjejer botol minuman yang masih penuh. Ia lalu meneguk air dari dalam botol tersebut.

" _Nice serve_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Tiga kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. "Kau melakukannya dengan sempurna." Ia bahkan lupa bahwa tugasnya saat ini adalah mencatat detil tiap _serve_ yang dilakukan anggota lainnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kembali botol yang kini isinya tinggal separuh.

"Tentu saja. Tadi—"

"Sasuke- _senpai_!" Chino menjerit histeris. Siswi kelas satu ini mendekat ke hadapan Sasuke. " _Kami-sama_! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke- _senpai_ bisa sekeren itu saat memukul bolanya! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin! Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa melihatmu melakukan _serve_ tadi!" Chino meletakkan telapak tangan di pipinya. "Tidak kusangka setelah ini aku bisa melihatnya hampir tiap hari! KYAAA!"

"OI, _TEME_!" pekik Naruto dari tengah lapangan, "kau lama sekali minumnya! Cuma segitu saja kau sudah lelah, huh? Atau kau sengaja mencari kesempatan mendekati Sakura- _chan_!?" Sakura nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Naruto. "OOO, aku tahu! Kau mengincar anak kelas satu yang imut itu, 'kaaann?"

"Tch. Berisik sekali. Aku tidak seperti itu, idiot." Sasuke pun segera berlari kembali ke lapangan.

Sakura menatap punggung yang dibungkus kaos bernomor '23' itu dengan seksama. Pemandangan yang sudah sering dilihatnya; nyaris tiap hari selama dua tahun ini. Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berwajah rupawan yang membawa Sakura memasuki dunia baru; _dunia voli_. Tempat di mana suaranya akan di dengar. Tempat di mana pendapatnya akan dipertimbangkan. Tempat di mana kerja kerasnya dihargai. Tempat di mana ia bisa berteriak bebas, menggerutu kesal, menangis haru—bahkan tertawa lepas.

Tempat di mana ia akhirnya _jatuh cinta pada seseorang._

Andai saja Sasuke tak menawarkannya untuk menjadi _manager_ di klub voli dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin saat ini Sakura tetap akan jadi gadis yang sama seperti ia di masa lalunya. Suram, tak bersemangat melewati hari-harinya yang monoton. Maka tak heran jika jauh di dalam hati Sakura menyebut Sasuke sebagai malaikat penyelamat hidupnya. Terdengar berlebihan memang, namun begitulah yang gadis belia ini rasakan. Sasuke telah mengantarnya pada jagat baru yang luar biasa ini.

Sakura begitu bersyukur. Tiap waktu yang ia habiskan di klub membuatnya mengagumi kerja keras Sasuke. Dari titik nol, lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut terus maju hingga menjadi pemain voli hebat dan di segani di Jepang. Hingga seiring waktu yang berlalu, tumbuh sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Awalnya ia hanya memperhatikan Sasuke, lelaki itu memang punya tempat khusus dalam hati Sakura. Tapi lama kelamaan rasa itu berkembang semakin liar tak dapat Sakura kendalikan. Sasuke semakin sering mengisi benaknya. Wajahnya terus muncul dalam pikiran Sakura; tatapannya, kedipannya, senyum tipisnya yang nyaris tak terlihat, hingga seringai puasnya.

— _segalanya._

Sakura sadar ada yang tak beres dalam dirinya. Saat jantungnya berdegup sepuluh kali lebih kencang kala Sasuke menatapnya lekat—Sakura tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada malaikat penyelamat hidupnya itu.

" _NICE KILL, TEME_!" teriakan Naruto ketika Sasuke berhasil menyerang lawan dengan satu pukulan lurusnya membuat Sakura kembali dari lamunan. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain tiga lawan tiga. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Konohamaru berada di tim yang sama melawan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mencetak lima poin dan kau masih nol."

"Diam kau!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu terlihat tak akur. Padahal dibalik itu semua mereka adalah _partner_ andalan tim voli SMA Konoha yang kehadirannya selalu diantisipasi oleh SMA lain.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mata Sakura bertemu dengan sepasang netra hitam Sasuke. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat pangeran es tersebut menunjukkan jari berbentuk tanda 'V' kepadanya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan karena tak sinkron dengan tampang _cool_ miliknya.

"Sakura- _senpai_ ," panggil Chino di samping Sakura.

"Ya, Chino?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan jadi _manager_ klub voli SMA Konoha!" ucap Chino mantap.

"Baguslah jika kau—"

"Sebagai gantinya, tolong aku untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke- _senpai_!" Chino memegang erat pundak seniornya, "Kumohon bantulah aku, _Senpai_! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

Sakura tak pernah tahu jika paru-paru tak terisi oksigen akan seperti ini rasanya—

— _sesak dan menyakitkan._

-bersambung-

.

.

HAAAIIIIII~

Sudah lama sekali ga ke sini ya. Apa kabar semua? Semoga pada baik ya ehehehehe.

Seperti yang sudah tertulis di notes di awal tadi, fanfic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event tahunan SSL Indonesia yaitu; Indonesian **SasuSaku Fanday** yang diadakan tiap tgl 20 Februari. Aku yakin pasti udah banyak yang tahu karena event ini sudah dimulai sejak tahun 2010. Meski begitu mungkin banyak juga yang baru denger atau belum pernah tahu sama sekali.

Jadi, _apa sebenernya SasuSaku Fanday yang disingkat jadi SSFD itu?_

Singkatnya sih, **SSFD adalah hari besarnya kita** ; para pecinta pasangan sasuke x sakura dari animanga Naruto. Di tgl 20 Feb, para SSL beramai2 merayakan SSFD dengan banyak cara. Bisa dengan berkarya seperti menulis Fanfic/Essay, menggambar fanart, mengedit art/grafik, membuat AMV, cosplay jadi Sakura/Sasuke, SasuSaku, SasuSakuSara (CIE YG DAH PUNYA ANAK /woy), Gathering dll. YA, apapun yang berkaitan dengan SS lah pokoknya.

Info lebih lanjut, kamu bisa temuin di FP SasuSaku INA di facebook, atau kalo mau tanya-tanya ke aku juga boleh sih. Username FB-ku tertera di bio *promosi.

Oh iya, aku bisa kepikiran bikin fanfic yang disekitaran dunia voli gini gara2 abis nonton Haikyuu! 3 season sekaligus www dan masih belom move on HAHAHAHA XD Rencananya mau dibikin oneshot aja TAPIIIII kepanjangan banget; maka kupecah jadi 3 bagian hehehe.

.

 **cuplikan chapter 2:**

" _Aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke meski kau berusaha untuk memendamnya."_

" _Chino benar. Hari sudah gelap sekarang. Apa Sasuke-kun bersedia mengantarnya pulang?"_

" _Sayang sekali karena aku sudah punya gadis lain."_

.

Okelah segitu dulu. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Chapter Duanya akan dipublish tgl 10 Februari 2017.

Silakan tinggalkan review jika berkenan ^^

Sampai jumpa~

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruno Sakura?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut menengadah. Lelaki berambut biru tua tampak berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Ia cukup kaget saat ada sosok lain di kelasnya saat ini. Setahunya, jam sekolah telah usai. Jika masih ada siswa di area sekolah maka kemungkinan besar mereka sedang mengikuti esktrakulikuler pilihan masing-masing.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya lelaki tersebut yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Err ..., iya," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu, jemarinya membuka lembaran selanjutnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. "Aku sedang menunggu hari sedikit teduh. Setelah itu aku baru akan pulang."

"Hn." Lelaki tersebut mendekat, "kudengar dari Kakashi- _sensei_ kalau kau belum mengikuti ekskul apapun. Kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa tidak ada satu pun ekskul yang cocok untukku." Sakura kini menutup bukunya. "Aku sudah coba klub seni rupa dan musik, tapi aku tidak bisa menyatu dengan anggota-anggotanya," ujar Sakura, "yah, memang kemampuanku masih pas-pasan _sih_ di bidang itu."

"Tidak coba di klub olahraga?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak jago dalam olahraga. Bisa-bisa aku ditertawai oleh orang-orang nanti. Hehehe." Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung di klub voli. Kami sedang mencari seorang manager," tawar siswa lelaki tersbeut. "Manager kami sudah kelas tiga, tahun depan dia akan lulus SMA."

"Terimakasih, tapi—"

"Ini formulirnya," siswa tersebut meletakkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan data diri di atas meja Sakura, "aku harap kau mau mencobanya lebih dulu. Sayang sekali jika siswi kompeten sepertimu tidak mengikuti satu klub pun di sekolah." Ia lalu menjauh lagi dari meja Sakura. "Kami berada di _gym_ nomor tiga, datang saja jika kau tertarik."

"Uchiha- _san,_ tunggu!" panggil Sakura, sosok yang dipanggilnya pun berhenti. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku bergabung dengan klub voli? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal olahraga itu dan tidak ada yang kukenal di sana. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau mengenalku; kita ini teman sekelas." Uchiha muda tersebut memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya. "Kami akan mengajarimu tentang voli sebanyak yang kau mau."

Sakura meraih formulir di atas mejanya. "Aku takut malah akan jadi beban untuk kalian."

"Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau belum mencoba." Pandangan mereka saling beradu. "Gadis cerdas sepertimu ternyata sepesimis ini, hn?"

"Uchiha- _san_ tidak mengerti, ini bukan soal pesimis. Aku hanya tidak ingin diabaikan lagi oleh orang-orang yang kuanggap teman. Lagipula aku sadar bahwa kehadiranku tidak ada efeknya sama sekali di mana pun aku berada."

"Tidak akan ada yang mengabaikanmu di klub ini. Aku jaminannya."

Sepasang emerald Sakura membulat, "H—hah!?"

"Datang saja ke _gym_ jika ingin membuktikannya." Siswa lelaki tersebut melangkah keluar kelas, namun ia berhenti sesaat. "Satu lagi, cukup panggil aku _'Sasuke'_."

.

.

.

 _I didn't mean to fall in love_

— _but you made it so easy. (*)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter #2**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alarm tone_ di ponsel Sakura berbunyi kala jam menunjukkan tepat pukul enam pagi. Sang pemilik meraba-raba permukaan meja yang berada di samping kasur; mencoba meraih ponsel yang mengeluarkan suara berisik tersebut. Saat telah berhasil mendapatkannya, hanya tersisa sunyi yang mengisi kamar seluas dua puluh meter ini.

"Hoammmhhh," Sakura menutup mulutnya yang melebar dengan tangan, "sudah pagi saja sekarang." Emerald-nya menatap sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk di antara celah ventilasi. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini pun segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya; melawan gaya gravitasi yang seolah jadi lebih kuat di tiap pagi. Sambil membawa handuk berwarna merah, ia pun menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sisi lain rumah.

Belum genap empat puluh menit, Sakura sudah selesai dengan ritual pagi harinya. Ia bahkan telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya; kemeja putih dilapisi _outer_ berwarna _cream_ tanpa lengan, dipadukan rok bermotif kotak-kotak selutut. Bibirnya yang diolesi _lipgloss_ bening tampak berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya. "Baiklah! Saatnya sarapan." Gadis ini pun keluar meninggalkan kamar bernuansa _pink_ -nya, tak lupa membawa tas yang sudah diisi buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia disambut oleh sesosok gadis seusianya yang tengah menyantap bubur dengan nikmat. "Ino?"

"Hmmh?" gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh, mulutnya masih dipenuhi sesendok bubur hangat, "Ah, _Ohayou_ , Sakura!" sapanya bersemangat setelah menelan.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino." Sakura menyusul duduk di seberang teman sepermainannya itu. "Tumben sekali kau sarapan di sini lagi?" tanya Sakura. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, sudah sejak dulu Ino dan Sakura menyantap sarapan mereka bersama. Kadang Ino yang mengunjungi Sakura, tak jarang pula Sakura yang mendatangi Ino di rumahnya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sedang keluar kota. Mereka berangkat tadi malam," ujar Ino sambil kembali melahap makanan di depannya. "Aku belum belanja, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kumasak untuk sarapan. Dan alasan yang paling utama adalah karena aku sudah sangat merindukan masakan ibumu! Hihihi," timpal Ino bahagia.

"Ayo tambah lagi, Ino." Ibu Sakura datang membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk anaknya. "Sakura, kau juga makan yang banyak, ya?"

"Aku akan makan secukupnya saja, Ibu. Kalau kekenyangan malah bisa membuatku ngantuk."

"Sakura benar. Maafkan aku ya, Bibi," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum, "aku juga sedang diet. Jadi tidak mau makan terlalu banyak. Hehehe."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau memang begitu," ucap Ibunda Sakura. "Nanti siang mau dimasakkan apa?"

"Aku mau cumi pedas manis!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Ehm ..., hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang siang," ucap Sakura takut-takut, "ada kegiatan klub voli hingga sore."

"Lho? Bukannya hari kamis kalian libur?" tanya sang ibu keheranan.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi minggu depan akan ada pertandingan final tingkat provinsi, maka kami akan berlatih _full_ dari senin sampai sabtu." Sakura menatap mata sang ibu dengan hati-hati. Mengharap izin dan pengertian dari perempuan paruh baya tersebut.

Sang ibu mengangguk, wanita bernama Haruno Mebuki ini tak bisa berkata tidak untuk putri semata wayangnya. "Baiklah ibu mengerti. Asal pulangnya jangan terlalu malam, ya?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Iya, Bu. Terimakasih banyak."

Mebuki lalu mengecup pelan kepala sang anak. "Kalian lanjut makan ya. Ibu mau menyiapkan air hangat dulu untuk ayahmu mandi." Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau benar-benar berdedikasi sekali terhadap klub voli SMA kita," celoteh Ino yang kini sudah sampai pada suapan terakhir buburnya.

"Tentu saja, Ino!" respon Sakura bersemangat, "klub voli adalah dunia keduaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal bisa menemukan tempat semenyenangkan itu dalam hidupku," Sakura melahap satu suap, lalu minum seteguk air, "aku benar-benar dihargai di sana. Kerja kerasku bisa berguna untuk mereka. Para anggota juga saling peduli satu sama lainnya." Sakura menyungkit suiran ayam di dalam buburnya, "yah meskipun kadang mereka suka sekali beradu argumen dan mengejek. Tapi pada intinya mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain."

"Kau juga sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka, ya?"

Sakura malah tertawa pelan. "Mungkin," responnya singkat. "Dua tahun mungkin bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi kurasa itu juga bukan waktu yang singkat. Banyak hal baru dan kejutan-kejutan yang kudapat di sana." Beberapa peristiwa di klub voli tersebut kembali berputar di kepalanya; dari _moment_ sedih saat mereka dikalahkan lawan, hingga _moment_ saat mereka berhasil mendapat _trophy_ kemenangan pertama di tahun lalu. "Ah! Semuanya benar-benar indah!"

"Aku senang, akhirnya Haruno Sakura yang tidak punya keberanian untuk berkembang telah menemukan jalan yang membentang." Ino tersenyum bangga melihat raut cerah di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Setidaknya sekarang hidupmu tidak hanya diisi dengan belajar dan belajar saja."

"Ya. Semua ini berkat Sasuke- _kun_..."

Ino mendelik saat mendengar satu nama yang disebutkan Sakura. "Jadi ..., bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua?"

"HUH!?" Sakura tersentak, "h—hubungan apa maksudmu!?" mata gioknya melebar dua kali lipat.

"Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran es ituuu," Ino mendengus malas, "sudah sejauh mana? Kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Apa kalian sudah saling mengucapkan _'selamat pagi'_ melalui _sms_?"

"Aku sudah punya nomornya sejak lama. Tapi ..., u—untuk apa kami saling mengirim pesan semacam itu!?" garis-garis merah tampak menghiasi pipi putih Sakura. "Kami tidak sedang berkencan, Ino. Lagipula kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ckckck. Sakura, Sakura." Ino menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, "aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke meski kau berusaha untuk memendamnya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia belum pernah membahas topik ini bersama Ino yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bukannya ia tak percaya, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk membiarkan perasaannya melangkah lebih jauh jika harus menceritakannya pada orang lain— _selain_ _dirinya sendiri_. Ino adalah teman terdekatnya sejak ia belum mengenal Sasuke di SMA. Gadis pirang itu selalu menyemangatinya dalam segala hal. Paras cantiknya kadang membuat Sakura iri karena dia jadi begitu mudahnya diterima di lingkungan yang baru. Tapi semakin dalam Sakura mengenal putri dari keluarga Yamanaka tersebut, semakin Sakura tahu bahwa yang disukai oleh orang-orang tak hanya soal penampilan Ino yang menawan; tapi juga kebaikan hati dan semangatnya yang mampu dia tularkan ke sekitar.

Dan jika Sakura menceritakan perihal perasaannya pada Sasuke sejak awal, ia malah takut kalau teman kecilnya itu mulai berusaha mencari cara untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

"Aku ...," Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Ino.

"Sudahlah," potong Ino, "jika ini sudah menyangkut soal perasaan, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Ino lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. "Bicarakan hal itu saat kau siap nanti." Senyum teduh terpatri di wajah Ino.

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Terimakasih, Ino."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kudengar sudah ada anak kelas satu yang mendaftar sebagai calon _manager_ klub voli. Bagaimana orangnya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia sedang menjalani masa uji coba. Hari ini memasuki hari keempat."

"Haaahhh, syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ino sambil mengelus pelan dadanya, "dengan begini kau bisa lebih fokus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas tahun depan. Kau bisa melepas jabatan itu dengan tenang sekarang."

 **DEG.**

Entah mengapa rasanya bagai ada silet tajam menyayat dada Sakura. "Ya ..., kau benar juga, Ino."

.

.

.

.

 **PRIIITT.**

Suara tiupan peluit menggema di _gym_ nomor tiga milik SMA Konoha. Suara tersebut menandakan adanya pergantian pemain yang dilakukan. Saat ini tengah berlangsung latihan tanding antara tim voli SMA Konoha melawan SMA Kirigakure. Sudah memasuki set kedua dengan skor sementara dipimpin oleh SMA Konoha yang unggul lima poin. Set pertama tadi juga dimenangkan oleh tim yang diketuai oleh Nara Shikamaru tersebut. Sasuke tampak keluar dari lapangan, dirinya lalu digantikan oleh Sai yang segera masuk ke dalam area pertandingan.

Pelatih mereka, Genma Shiranui, tampak menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil menggumam, _"Penampilan yang hebat,"_ yang kemudian direspon anggukan oleh Uchiha muda tersebut.

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi panjang, berada tak jauh di sebelah sang pelatih dan teman-teman timnya yang lain. Set kedua masih belum selesai, tapi rasanya cukup melelahkan karena lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang lemah. Kedua tim sama-sama tak mau mengalah untuk mendapatkan _point_ dan menyelamatkan bola agar tak sampai jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Sasuke- _senpai_!"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan. "Hn?"

"Kau pasti kelelahan, kan?" tanya sang calon _manager_ baru, "ini untukmu," Chino menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ber-ion pada kakak kelas tampannya itu. "Tadi itu _Senpai_ benar-benar keren!"

"Aa." Sasuke menerima pemberian dari Chino, menarik pelatuk di puncang wadah tabung berwarna biru tua tersebut, kemudian menghirup isinya sedikit.

" _Kami-sama_! _Senpai_ , keringatmu banyak sekali!" pekik Chino yang kelihatan terkejut melihat peluh bercucuran di wajah dan leher Sasuke. "Aku akan membersihkannya!" gadis itu segera menyapukan handuk kecil— _yang sejak tadi sudah dibawanya_ —ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menepisnya, hanya saja ia sedikit mengelak saat adik kelasnya itu mulai menjamah daerah leher dan dadanya. "Cukup. Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan tangan Chino. "Sini handuknya," lelaki ini mengambil handuk tersebut dan menyeka sendiri keringat di tubuhnya.

"Chino, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja datang mendekat. Padahal sejak tadi ia duduk di samping Genma.

"Aku hanya membantu Sasuke- _senpai_ mengeringkan tubuhnya. Hehehe," jawab Chino santai.

"Hmmh, Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura, yang dipanggil hanya mengerutkan alisnya, "kau juga butuh seorang _manager_ untuk mengelap tubuhmu?"

"Tidak juga _sih_ ," jawabnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Chino, dengarkan aku. Tugas _manager_ memang mengurus tim, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal tadi kepada Sasuke- _kun_ dan siapa pun," ucap Sakura sambil menatap calon penggantinya itu dengan serius. "Aku tadi memintamu untuk memperhatikan pertandingannya, kita harus mempelajari pola serangan lawan dan melihat perkembangan tim kita." Chino tampak menghindari kontak mata darinya. "Tujuan _sparring_ ini diadakan yaitu untuk memperkuat dan mengembangkan kemampuan tim kita. Aku sudah jelaskan padamu, 'kan?"

"Ya ya yaaa~ aku tahu itu. Senpai sudah menjelaskannya padaku," sahut Chino malas, "aku sudah melakukannya, _Senpai_ , sejak tadi aku sudah memperhatikan permainan mereka semua di lapangan. Makanya aku bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke- _senpai_ ke sini, aku menyusulnya karena aku peduli pada tim kita. Sasuke- _senpai_ kelelahan, aku hanya ingin membantunya."

"Chino, kau tidak bisa—"

 **PRIIITTT.**

Satu tiupan panjang terdengar melengking pertanda pertandingan telah usai.

"YEAHHH!" terlihat para pemain dari tim SMA Konoha berteriak ceria. Set kedua kembali dapat mereka rebut. Kali ini mereka menangkan dengan skor akhir 25 berbanding 22.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya lalu meletakkan handuk kecil tadi di atas kursi. Ia kembali menuju lapangan untuk berbaris, memberi hormat, dan bersalaman pada tim lawan. Sakura bernapas lega saat tahu kemenangan jatuh di tangan mereka. Tim voli yang dicintainya ini sudah semakin kuat, para pemain senior punya keahlian masing-masing dan juga pengalaman yang banyak; kemampuan mereka semakin matang di tiap harinya. Meskipun begitu, junior mereka yang berasal dari kelas satu juga tak kalah mengagumkannya. Jika masih mau terus belajar dan tak lelah berlatih, suatu saat mereka juga pasti mencapai _senpai_ mereka yang luar biasa.

Sakura kembali tersenyum memperhatikan raut kegembiraan di depan sana. "Chino—"

"Sasuke- _senpai_ itu benar-benar tampan, ya?" gadis beriris violet memegang kedua pipinya sendiri, matanya tertuju pada pemain bernomor 23 yang kini melakukan gerakan pendinginan. "Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkannya." Mulut kecilnya menganga lebar sambil kembali terfokus pada sang pangeran es.

Sakura meringis dalam hati.

Apakah Chino yang Ia cari?

Apakah Chino yang tim ini butuhkan?

Relakah Sakura untuk melepaskan dunia tersayangnya ini pada sang junior?

Sanggupkah Sakura merelakan Sasuke untuk adik kelasnya ini?

.

"Permainan kalian sudah semakin kompak," ujar sang pelatih, Genma Shiranui. Iris coklatnya menatap tiap pemain satu per satu. "Beberapa junior yang baru bergabung juga mampu beradaptasi dengan pemain lama. Kesalahan kecil wajar saja terjadi saat bertanding, tapi jangan langsung _down_. Sesama tim, kalian harus saling menyemangati."

" _HAI_!" sahut seluruh member tim voli lelaki yang jumlahnya ada sembilan belas orang.

"Aku bangga melihat kemampuan kalian yang terus menanjak naik. Tetap pertahankan itu!" timpal Genma.

"JOSS!"

"Segitu saja dariku," pelatih tampan yang masih muda ini lalu menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Mungkin ada tambahan dari manager cantik kita?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Hmm, ya. Ada sedikit yang mau kusampaikan." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada _binder_ yang ia rangkul, netra hijaunya lalu memperhatikan seluruh anggota yang duduk berbaris rapi di lantai _gym_. Semua tampak lelah, namun semangat membara terpancar begitu nyata.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa." Semuanya tertegun; terfokus pada siswi kelas tiga di depan mereka. "Aku sungguh takjub dengan perkembangan kalian sejak titik nol hingga sekarang bisa sekuat ini." Sakura menelan salivanya, "menjadi bagian dari tim dengan orang-orang hebat seperti kalian merupakan hal terbaik dalam hidupku." Suasana sangat sunyi saat Sakura tak mengeluarkan suaranya. "Rabu depan kita akan menghadapi SMA Suna di _final_ tingkat provinsi. Pertandingan itu akan jadi yang terakhir untuk anak kelas tiga." Matanya menulusuri para anggota yang telah sampai di tahun terakhir sekolahnya; Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Lee—dan ia berhenti cukup lama saat pandangannya singgah di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. "Mari kita menangkan pertandingan _final_ nanti! _FIGHTING_!"

" _FIGHTING_!"

"YEAHHH!"

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja hari ini. Silakan berkemas dan segera pulang karena hari sudah hampir malam. Sampai jumpa besok, semuanya," ucap Genma sambil membungkuk hormat.

Seluruh anak didiknya pun bangun dan balas membungkukkan sebagian tubuhnya. "TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK HARI INI!"

.

"Wahhh, ternyata sudah jam segini!?" Chino panik bukan main saat melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi _gym_.

"Ada apa, Chino?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat juniornya tampak begitu kaget. Ia kini telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam lagi.

"Ternyata hari sudah sangat senja, sudah jam setengah tujuh! Di luar pasti sudah sangat gelap..."

"Err, yah, memang begitulah kalau ada _sparring_ ," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa, "selesainya bisa sangat sore sekali."

"Bagaimana ini!? Aku tidak pernah pulang semalam ini sendiriannn, aku takut melewati jalanan yang sepi!" keluh Chino sambil memeluk sendiri tubuh kecilnya.

Sakura merasa bersalah pada gadis di depannya, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sampai di depan rumahmu," tawar Sakura.

"Aha!" satu ide cemerlang muncul di kepala _blonde_ Chino, "aku tahu!" siswi kelas satu ini mendekat pada telinga seniornya kemudian berbisik, "tolong sampaikan hal ini pada Sasuke- _senpai_ , aku ingin diantar pulang olehnya."

Sakura menangkap senyum puas terpasang di bibir Chino saat gadis itu sedikit menjauh. "Hah? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sasuke- _kun_ juga belum selesai berkemas, mungkin dia pulangnya masih lama."

"Yaahhh," Chino mendesah kecewa, senyum yang tadi berbinar kini berubah jadi raut cemberut. "Padahal kesempatan bagus ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Huh."

"Ya sudah. Aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang, ya?"

Chino enggan menjawab. Matanya masih memandangi satu per satu orang yang keluar dari ruang ganti lelaki. Berharap Sasuke segera selesai dan muncul dari sana. "Nah itu dia Sasuke- _senpai_!" jerit Chino bersemangat, "Sakura- _senpai_ , ayo ke sana!" ia pun berlari kecil menuju ke tempat _senpai_ gantengnya itu berada sambil menarik Sakura.

"He—hei, Chino! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap heran pada dua gadis yang mendatanginya. Chino tampak sengaja menubrukkan bahunya pada lengan Sakura.

"Err, ano, Sasuke- _kun_ , k—kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Aa. Kalian juga seharusnya pulang sekarang."

"Tapi di luar sudah gelap!" seru Chino seraya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Chino benar, hari sudah gelap sekarang," timpal Sakura. Ekor matanya menangkap alis Chino bergerak-gerak memberikan kode, "apa Sasuke- _kun_ ..., bersedia untuk, err ..., mengantarnya pulang?" ujarnya ragu-ragu dan terpaksa.

"Di mana alamatmu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Chino.

"Cukup jauh sih. Di Blok Konoha Utara komplek A37, hehehe," jawab Chino sambil cengegesan.

"Berlawanan arah dengan jalan pulang yang kulalui," ucap Sasuke datar, "aku akan ke arah selatan. Kalau tidak salah Konohamaru akan melewati jalan menuju rumahmu." Sasuke lalu _celingukan_ mencari keberadaan juniornya tersebut. "Oi, Konohamaru!" panggilnya.

Chino merasakan hal tak mengenakkan akan terjadi, ia lalu berusaha menahan Sasuke. " _Senpai_ —"

Tapi telat karena Konohamaru sudah terlanjur datang menghampiri mereka. " _Hai_ , Sasuke- _senpai_?"

"Kau pulang lewat Blok Utara, 'kan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Chino akan pulang bersamamu. Rumahnya di sana."

"Wahh, benarkah? Tidak kusangka ternyata kita melewati jalan yang sama!" ujar Konohamaru kesenangan.

"Heh? Y—ya begitulah, ehehehe," respon Chino sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang, hari sudah semakin malam," saran Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Konohamaru pada dua seniornya, "ayo, Chino!"

"I—iya. Sakura- _senpai_ , Sasuke- _senpai_ , kami duluan ya."

"Hn."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Keduanya lalu memandangi adik kelas mereka yang mulai berjalan bersama meninggalkan _gym_.

"Kau juga mau sampai kapan berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah selangkah di depan Sakura. "Shikamaru akan mengunci pintunya, kita pulang sekarang."

"Eh?" Sakura kini menyusul Sasuke yang kini melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ mengajakku pulang?"

"Kau juga akan ke stasiun selatan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Sakura. "Tidak ada salahnya sesekali kita pulang bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, Sakura masih semangat bertugas di tim voli. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pertandingan 'senior _versus_ junior'. Anak kelas tiga ditambah anak kelas dua melawan tim kesemuanya diisi oleh anak kelas satu. Sudah jelas bahwa pertandingan kali ini dikuasai oleh tim senior yang lebih berpengalaman. Meski begitu, para junior masih terus berusaha merebut poin demi poin untuk mempersempit ketinggalan.

Saat tengah serius menganalisa pertempuran sengit di depannya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh Chino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbisik di telinganya.

" _Senpai_."

"Ch-chino!?" Sakura refleks menoleh pada adik kelasnya itu, "kau dari mana saja? Kau telat sampai empat puluh menit."

"Tadi itu ada teman yang mentraktirku makan, jadi aku keluar sebentar."

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku lewat pesan singkat. Daritadi aku menunggumu, aku pikir kau sakit jadi tidak bisa ikut kegiatan tim."

"Hmmmh, apa yang lain juga begitu? Mereka akan mengirimkanmu _sms_ jika ada urusan?" tanya Chino penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mereka akan memberi kabar jika ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan."

" _Senpai_ punya nomor _handphone_ mereka semua!?" tanya Chino antusias.

"...ya, tentu saja."

"KYAAA! Kebetulan sekali!" Chino memegang lengan atas Sakura. "Tolong berikan aku nomornya Sasuke- _senpai_!" pinta Chino.

Sakura menatap mata Chino yang berbinar begitu cerah. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa," tolak Sakura sesopan mungkin, "aku tidak berhak memberikan nomornya pada orang lain karena—"

"Aku akan jadi _manager_ di sini, tidak apa 'kan kalau aku juga punya!?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kau masih belum jadi _manager_ tim voli, Chino—"

"Aku hanya minta nomornya Sasuke- _senpai_ saja. Tidak semuanya!"

Sakura menghela napasnya, lelah berdebat dengan gadis imut di depannya. "Jika kau memaksa seperti itu, silakan minta langsung saja pada orangnya."

Chino mengepalkan tangannya, " _Senpai_ pelit!" bentaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Chino! Kau kau ke mana?" Sakura menyusul Chino.

"Pulang!" jawab Chino ketus.

"Sakura- _chan_! AWAS!" pekikan Naruto membuat Sakura terperanjat, namun ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar saat bola voli melesat kuat ke arahnya.

 **JDUGGG!**

"Argh—!" rintihan sakit spontan keluar dari bibir Sakura saat bola solid berukuran lumayan besar itu menabrak sisi kiri atas kepalanya. Sakura bahkan sampai terduduk di lantai karena tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat ini. Ia lalu memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

" _SENPAI_!"

"HARUNO- _SAN_!"

"SAKURA!"

Semua yang berada di sana seketika menjadi heboh dan berlari menuju _manager_ mereka yang baru saja diserang bola nyasar. Belasan pemain voli ditambah _coach_ muda mereka kini mengerubungi Sakura yang masih duduk di lantai.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_ , KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" tanya Naruto histeris yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh sosok yang ditanyainya.

"Sakura- _senpai_ ," Chino bersujud di lantai, "apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Sakura masih menunduk, "A—aku," ia menarik napas pelan, lalu melepasnya, "—aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir," gadis ini lalu menengadah kemudian memberikan senyumnya pada semua orang.

"Kita harus segera bawa Sakura ke UKS, dia harus segera ditangangi," ujar Genma. "Chino, tolong temani Sakura. Jarak UKS lumayan jauh dari sini.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha bangun. Ia tidak suka jika harus merepotkan orang lain. Namun rupanya efek benturan tadi masih berbekas, saat ia mencoba berdiri mendadak pusingnya kambuh lagi. "Ughh—!" tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh ke lantai jika saja tak ada badan kokoh Sasuke yang sigap menangkapnya.

"Kita ke UKS." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke kini telah memposisikan Sakura dalam rangkulan tangannya; membopong teman sekelasnya itu di dadanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak perlu—"

"Jangan keras kepala," potong Sasuke sambil menatap mata hijau Sakura. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga ia mampu melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam iris Sakura. "Bola itu terkena pukulan dari tanganku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membawa sang manager ke UKS.

.

 **Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Gemericik tetesan air yang terjatuh dari handuk kecil terdengar jelas dari salah satu ruangan di SMA Konoha. Tepatnya di ruang UKS, Haruno Sakura terbaring lemah di atas kasur yang dibungkus sprei putih. Sementara itu teman lelakinya tampak piawai memeras handuk kecil yang tadinya ia rendam dalam air hangat. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi air yang mengalir, Sasuke kemudian menyapukan kain berserat tersebut pada area di sekitar dahi Sakura yang tampak memar terkena benturan bola.

"Awh!" Sakura mengerang kecil saat Sasuke menyentuh daerah yang sakit.

"M—maaf," Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak apa," tutur Sakura tersenyum sambil menahan denyutan di keningnya, "tapi tolong pelan-pelan saja, hehe."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aa." Ia kembali mengusap dahi Sakura—kali ini sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ehm …, Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura yang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hn?" mata hitamnya masih fokus pada dahi Sakura.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga saja, ya?" Sakura terpejam saat usapan Sasuke mendekati kelopak matanya. "Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Sasuke- _kun_ menawarkanku untuk jadi _manager_ klub voli."

"Itu karena kita melaluinya dengan banyak kegiatan. Makanya tidak terasa."

"Hmmmh," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sentuhan hangat di sekitar jidatnya yang sangat pelan nyaris membuat Sakura ketiduran saking nyamannya. "Waktu yang tersisa untuk kita di sini tinggal sedikit. Tidak lama lagi, kita akan meninggalkan segalanya di sini."

"Memang begitulah seharusnya." Sasuke kembali mencelupkan handuk kecil tadi ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat. "Tapi meski sudah lulus dari sini, aku tetap akan berada dalam lingkup olahraga ini."

"Benarkah? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura yang tak lagi mengatupkan matanya, "Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Tokyo, lalu mengikuti kualifikasi untuk bergabung di tim voli nasional Jepang."

"T—Tokyo!?" Sakura terperanjat, "kau akan meninggalkan Konoha?"

Sang Uchiha muda mengangguk, "Begitulah."

"Oh." Perasaan tak nyaman berkecamuk dalam hati Sakura. Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena lelaki yang dicintainya ini akan pergi untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa ada satu bagian besar yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum yakin, tapi rencananya aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran."

"Itu bagus." Sasuke kembali mengusap kening Sakura. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus melatih penerus kita di tim voli agar bisa kuat juga."

"Ah ya, Sasuke- _kun_ benar juga." Sakura kembali teringat akan Chino yang merupakan calon tunggal pewaris jabatannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu Chino itu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak serius ingin jadi _manager_."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah selesai merawatnya, lelaki tersebut saat ini telah duduk di samping ranjang. "Sasuke- _kun_ tahu, sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung ke klub voli karena melihat wajahmu di poster yang kutempel di mading. Mungkin kalau Sasuke- _kun_ bersikap baik, memberinya motivasi, dan menunjukkan perhatian untuknya; dia akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk jadi _manager_ di klub kita."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Jadi—" Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, sikunya bersender di atas permukaan lembut kasur; dagunya ditopang oleh punggung tangannya, wajahnya jadi sangat dekat "—kau mau menjualku, eh?"

"HE! B—bukan begitu!" bantah Sakura panik, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, rasa kantuknya pun hilang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ketampanan Sasuke bisa meningkat lima kali lipat jika dilihat dari dekat—dan efeknya pun sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. "A—aku hanya memberi saran saja. Hehehe," cengirnya. "Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat Chino itu sangat imut. Dia sepertinya juga sangat …," tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, " _...menyukaimu_."

Sasuke menormalkan kembali posisi duduknya. "Jadi begitu."

Sakura menoleh untuk membaca mimik wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke.

Ada segaris kelegaan di dada Sakura—

"Sayang sekali karena aku sudah punya gadis lain."

—lalu hancur berkeping saat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

-bersambung-

.

.

YUHUUUU~!

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir. ^^)/

BTW Terimakasih pada semuanya yang udah baca chapter kemaren dan juga yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review di chapter satu kemaren : **Nurulita** as Lita-san, **dewi** setyawati411, **it is** ink, **CEKBIO** AURORAN, **Berry** Salada, **ika** ( wkwkw kebetulan terinspirasi fic ini grgr abis nonton hq sih. Jadi mungkin karakterisasi sasuke jadi mirip ama kageyama :3 ), **nabila** SasuSaku, **coala** cocacola (iya ini Chino yang di Sasuke Shinden. Www. Makasih udah mampir, chapter duanya sudah ditambahkan), **Uchiha** Cherry 286, **Fifi** (Ini udah diapdet yaaa), **mc** -kyan, **Harika** PCY-OSH, **aitara** fuyuharu (hahahha kasian jarimu kalo digigitin wkwkw sudah diapdet yaaa), **wowwoh** geegee, **Wu** Lei II. Satu kata dari kalian, sangat berarti untuk aku ^^ *halah

.

.

 **CUPLIKAN CHAPTER 3**

"Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Kami akan menang, dan kau akan jadi manager paling berbahagia di dunia."

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

.

.

udah H – 9 menuju SasuSaku Fanday lho! Sudah sejauh mana persiapanmu untuk merayakan SSFD tahun ini? XD

Chapter 3 atau chapter terakhirnya akan di-publish (Insyaa Allah) tepat di tanggal 20 Februari 2017.

YANG PENASARAN SAMA LANJUTANNYA MANA SUARANYAAAHH? XD

Sampai jumpa~ xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke- _kun_ tahu, sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung ke klub voli karena melihat wajahmu di poster yang kutempel di mading. Mungkin kalau Sasuke- _kun_ bersikap baik, memberinya motivasi, dan menunjukkan perhatian untuknya; dia akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk jadi _manager_ di klub kita."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Jadi—" Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, sikunya bersender di atas permukaan lembut kasur; dagunya ditopang oleh punggung tangannya, wajahnya semakin mendekat "—kau mau menjualku, eh?"

"HE! B—bukan begitu!" bantah Sakura panik, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, rasa kantuknya pun hilang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ketampanan Sasuke bisa meningkat lima kali lipat jika dilihat dari dekat—dan efeknya pun sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. "A—aku hanya memberi saran saja. Hehehe," cengirnya. "Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat Chino itu sangat imut. Dia sepertinya juga sangat …," tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, "...menyukaimu."

Sasuke menormalkan kembali posisi duduknya. "Jadi begitu."

Sakura menoleh untuk membaca mimik wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke. "Sayang sekali karena aku sudah punya gadis lain."

Bibir sang manager mendadak kelu, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang menyembunyikan hatinya yang nyaris patah. "Sasuke- _kun_ ..., sudah punya..." ia menghela napasnya, melawan sesaknya dada, "—kekasih?"

"Hn?" Uchiha muda tersebut malah menatap Sakura heran. "Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut, "Lalu maksud ucapanmu tadi?" ia ingin tahu jelas apa makna dari kalimat mengejutkan Sasuke beberapa saat tadi.

—yang nyaris saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Maksudku, aku sudah punya gadis lain yang kukagumi," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap pada tirai jendela yang berayun tertiup angin. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja berpaling darinya."

Sakura menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi dua per tiga bagian tubuhnya. Sakit berdenyut di kepalanya tak sebanding dengan ngilu yang meremukkan dadanya. "Maaf atas kelancanganku tadi. Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat Sasuke- _kun_ melupakan gadis itu dan beralih ke Chino." Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan air matanya yang sudah bertumpuk siap untuk ditumpahkan.

"Aa. Aku sudah tahu itu." Sasuke kembali menoleh pada gadis yang masih terbaring di kasur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit? Pusing?" dengan telunjuknya, siswa tampan ini menyentuh pelan pipi mulus Sakura; namun gadis itu segera menghindar dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa." Sakura merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke _gym_."

.

.

.

.

 _Love is like a hole;_

 _once you fall in, it's hard to get out._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter - 3**_

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju _gym_ ditemani dua kantong plastik penuh yang ia jinjing di kanan kirinya. Kegiatan klub sudah dimulai sejak sejam lebih lalu. Hari ini sang _manager_ datang lebih lambat dari biasanya karena ia baru saja dari supermarket terdekat untuk membeli suplemen, buah dan keperluan lainnya. Baru saja dua langkah ia masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, dirinya langsung disambut antusias oleh Uzumaki Naruto yang seketika berlari menujunya di pintu masuk.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!" serunya heboh, rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah Naruto. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih ya," Sakura menolak halus tawaran Naruto.

"Tapi belanjaanmu terlihat sangat berat," ucap siswa kelas tiga tersebut, ia pun berinisiatif untuk meraih salah satu kantong di tangan kiri Sakura, "sini kubawakan," beban yang dijinjing Sakura telah berkurang lima puluh persen, "kalau saja kau memberitahuku lebih awal, aku pasti akan menemanimu belanja sampai puas, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Keduanya kini sama-sama berjalan memasuki _gym_ yang sudah ramai dan sibuk. "Kalau cuma segini saja aku bisa melakukannya sendiri _kok_." Sakura mengerlingkan matanya ke sekitar, tampak para member tengah berlatih dengan serius. Ada yang mematangkan kembali _serve_ -nya, mengatur _timing_ memukul bola saat bola dilemparkan ke arahnya, ada juga yang melatih memperkuat _block_ agar serangan lawan berhasil dipatahkan.

Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura adalah saat matanya menangkap sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang jauh dari keramaian. Tampak Sasuke tengah meneguk air dari botol minuman, sementara itu gadis yang kelak akan jadi _manager_ baru terlihat berdiri manis di dekatnya. Sakura menatap punggung tegap milik Sasuke, seharian ini ia belum melakukan kontak mata dengan lelaki itu padahal mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Sejak sore kemarin—saat mereka berbincang singkat di UKS, ada dinding yang seolah menghalangi mereka berdua. Sakura mulai membatasi dirinya, mulai menjaga sikapnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan siswa tampan tersebut. Meski hati kecilnya berontak, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain harus melakukan ini.

Bagaimanapun, bukan dirinya yang dipilih Sasuke. Ada _orang lain_ yang sangat beruntung di luar sana— _yang berhasil mencuri hati pangeran es tersebut_.

"Huh? Sakura- _senpai_?" ucap Chino yang heran melihat tingkah seniornya itu. Baru saja dia tiba dan langsung melamun.

"Eh!" Sakura terperanjat, "Selamat siang, Chino," ucap gadis muda ini. Di saat itu pula lelaki bernomor punggung 23 berbalik. "Selamat siang juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aa."

"Belanjaannya banyak sekali," ucap Chino.

"Iya, aku beli beberapa bantalan lutut baru, suplemen, vitamin dan sepuluh helai handuk," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan isi kantong yang dibawanya. "Aku juga membeli buah pear dan semangka, sudah dipotong-potong jadi tinggal dimakan saja."

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini mau diletakkan di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Taruh di sini saja," Sakura menepuk pelan bangku kayu di dekat mereka. "Kalian sudah boleh memakannya sekarang, mumpung masih dingin dan segar."

"Benarkah!?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh manager berambut _pink_ tersebut, "oke! Aku akan beritahu yang lainnya! _MINNA_!" lelaki berambut kuning tersebut berlari ke tengah _gym_ dan memberitahukan kabar gembira kepada tiap _member_ satu per satu.

"Kau membuat si _Dobe_ jadi makin berisik," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menahan dirinya agar tak merespon Uchiha muda tersebut. "Hehehe. Maaf," ucapnya singkat. "Kalian makan juga ya buahnya. Aku akan membawa ini ke loker di ruang ganti." Ia pun membawa sekantong belanjaannya sendirian. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Chino berduaan.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya, seragam sekolah telah berubah jadi celana training hitam panjang dengan dua garis putih di sisi kanan kiri pahanya, dan juga kaos putih dengan gradiasi warna biru di sekitar leher yang terdapat tulisan SMA Konoha pada bagian dada kanan. Sakura tercenung, pandangannya mengabur karena pikirannya saat ini sudah melayang tak tentu arah. Kalimat yang kemaren sore diucapkan Sasuke masih menusuk di kepalanya.

 _ **"Sayang sekali karena aku sudah punya gadis lain."**_

—benar-benar mematahkan harapannya dalam sekejap.

Sakura sendiri sadar, harusnya ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dihadapinya. Selama dua tahun ini tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka teman sekelas dan baru-baru ini duduk bersebelahan. Mereka rekan satu tim sehingga banyak waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Banyak kenangan berkesan yang berkaitan dengan klub voli, namun tak berarti membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada dirinya.

 _Sakura tahu itu._

Tapi tetap saja sulit sekali untuk menepikan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Sakura telah melihat bagaimana saat putra dari klan Uchiha itu dalam mode serius, saat dia tersenyum bangga dan percaya diri atas kemampuannya. Ada kalanya saat Sasuke terlihat idiot saat Sakura mengomelinya, lelaki itu juga terlihat menyebalkan saat saling mengejek dengan Naruto. Saat wajah tampan itu marah, kesal, dan raut ketika wajah rupawannya begitu bersyukur lega atas kemenangan yang diraihnya.

Namun masih ada satu lagi yang ingin Sakura lihat, yaitu _tatapan saat lelaki itu jatuh cinta_.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ia lalu tersenyum getir. Sudah jelas bahwa ia tak bisa melihat hal itu, karena Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu pada dirinya. "Hah, sudahlah. Jangan sedih hanya karena seorang lelaki. SEMANGAT!" setelah menyisir rambutnya, gadis musim semi ini pun keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang penyimpanan _gym_.

"Lama sekali."

Eh?

Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara maskulin yang langsung menegurnya saat ia baru saja keluar melewati pintu. "Sasuke- _kun_? Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"Kurang lebih sepuluh menit." Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersandar di dinding beton bercat abu-abu, dua tangannya terlipat di dadanya. "Kau lama sekali, buahnya sudah habis."

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah makan beberapa potong tadi. Hehehe," respon Sakura canggung. "Kau ke sini hanya untuk memberitahuku hal itu?"

"Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," jawab Sasuke seraya menatap lurus pada emerald Sakura.

 _Tidak, jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh, Sakura. Dan, Sasuke-kun ..., tolong jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak sungguh-sungguh kau rasakan..._

"Nyaris saja aku akan masuk ke ruang ganti untuk menyusulmu tadi. Kau terlalu lama, kupikir kau pingsan atau terjatuh karena efek benturan kemarin."

Sakura merasakan sesak yang menyengat.

Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut? Bukankah kemarin dia bilang bahwa dia telah memiliki gadis lain yang disukainya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang masih betah berada di posisinya semula. Tak ada yang memulai untuk saling mendekat di antara keduanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura, "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi jidatmu masih memerah." Mata hitamnya terfokus pada titik merah di kening Sakura.

"Masih sakit sedikit, tapi aku—" ucapan Sakura terputus saat dirinya mendadak tumbang ke lantai.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke pun segera meraih tubuh gadis tersebut. "Bagian mana yang sakit? Kepalamu pusing? Apa pandanganmu kabur? Kau masih bisa mendengarku?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan pusing ataupun gejala lain yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya sungguhmasih baik-baik saja. Tapi entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba saja ada iblis licik yang mengendalikan dirinya. Mengambil alih segala kerja otaknya dengan berpura-pura kesakitan untuk mencari tahu seberapa jauh Sasuke peduli kepadanya.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu. Jangan banyak bergerak." Sasuke pun mengangkat pelan tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kokohnya, membawa tubuh gadis tersebut pada tumpukan matras yang berada tak jauh di ruangan penyimpanan. "Masih pusing?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura kini telah berbaring di atas matras yang disusun sebanyak lima tingkat, dengan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sudah berkurang," jawabnya lemah. Padahal ia sama sekali tak merasakan pusing. Ia lalu menoleh ke atas, mendapati sepasang mata hitam Sasuke tengah memandanginya serius. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," Sasuke masih melihat ke arahnya, "aku hanya takut kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi padamu," tangan kirinya mulai mengusap pelan kening hingga daerah ubun-ubun Sakura, "semua ini salahku."

"Sudahlah jangan berpikir seperti itu," ujar Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, "besok pasti sembuh."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus sembuh. Kau harus menonton kami di _final_ dalam keadaan sehat dan seratus persen _fit_."

"Hihihi!" Sakura terkikik pelan, "iya iyaaa, Sasuke- _kun_ tenang saja. _Final_ -nya masih tiga hari lagi, masih ada waktu untuk memulihkan kondisiku."

"Aa."

Hening menyerang. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara di antara mereka. Sasuke masih mengelus area kepala Sakura. Sakura sendiri begitu menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Pertandingan ini akan jadi yang terakhir," ucap Sakura di sela-sela lamunanya. Pandangannya menerawang pada langit-langit di atasnya. "Setelah ini, para anak kelas tiga sudah harus fokus pada ujian masuk universitas yang makin dekat. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dan menentukan jalan masing-masing."

"Aa. Maka dari itu kita harus menang dan pulang membawa kebanggaan."

"Sasuke- _kun_ yakin akan menang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Benar-benar sangat percaya diri."

"Kami akan menang." Jemari Sasuke yang awalnya berada di antara helaian rambut Sakura tiba-tiba saja berpindah ke dagu oval gadis tersebut. "Kau lihat saja, kami akan memenangkannya dan kau akan jadi _manager_ paling berbahagia di dunia ini." Kalimat optimis tersebut ditutup dengan satu senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terpana memandangi segala ekspresi yang tercurah di wajah tampan Sasuke. Segala harapan yang tadi dibuangnya seolah kembali dan bermekaran di sekitarnya. Sakura ingin berhenti untuk mencintai tetapi sang lelaki masih tak membiarkannya pergi. Bahkan setelah genap semenit berlalu, mata hijau mudanya masih enggan terkatup—terus saja haus akan pantulan Sasuke di irisnya.

"Aw!" Sakura mendadak mengucek matanya, sepertinya kejatuhan debu yang membuatnya terasa perih.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu," ujar Sakura yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan benda asing di indra penglihatannya.

"Biar kulihat." Sasuke menepikan pelan helaian merah muda di wajah Sakura, "buka matamu," pintanya yang langsung dilakukan oleh gadis manis tersebut. "FUUHH!" Pangeran Es yang _cool_ ini lalu memberikan satu tiupan kuat untuk mengeluarkan debu tersebut dari mata Sakura. Gadis tersebut tampak mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lelehan air mata juga tampak mengalir di sudut matanya. "Debunya sudah keluar?"

Sakura menganguk. "Kurasa sudah. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau membuatku panik saja."

Tuk!

Sasuke menabrakkan dua ujung jarinya pada dahi lebar Sakura. "Dasar menyebalkan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A—apa maksudnya itu!? Aku tidak menyebalkan!" protes Sakura.

"Kalau bukan menyebalkan, jadi apa namanya hn?" Sasuke menangkap mimik lucu Sakura saat gadis tersebut menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau menggemaskan." Ia lalu menarik pelan pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriakan seorang perempuan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, namun Sasuke terlihat tetap tenang karena ia hanya menoleh santai pada gadis _blonde_ yang berada di pintu masuk yang terbuka. Sedangkan Sakura refleks langsung terduduk dan menatap horor pada juniornya. " _Senpai_ , k—kalian berdua ..., apa maksudnya ini? KENAPA KALIAN BERMESRAAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!"

"Chino, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan—"

"DIAM! AKU SUDAH LIHAT SEMUANYA!" pekik Chino, membuat Sakura tak berani berbicara. "Dasar Senpai pembohong!" gadis bermata violet ini pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Chino, tunggu!" Sakura tak bisa tinggal diam, ia pun beranjak untuk menyusul adik kelasnya itu.

"Senpai tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi!" Chino terus berjalan cepat hingga ia dan Sakura saat ini sudah kembali area lapangan _gym_.

"Chino, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan kanan adik kelasnya. "Kau salah paham—"

"HENTIKAN!" teriakan Chino menggema di dalam luasnya gedung, semua yang berada di dalam serta merta berhenti dari aktivitasnya masing-masing; terfokus pada kericuhan kecil yang cukup menegangkan. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri!" Chino menepis tangan Sakura. "Sakura- _senpai_ dan Sasuke- _senpai_ tengah asyik berduaan di gudang! Kalian sangat menikmatinya!" tangan Chino mengepal, matanya menusuk tajam ke arah senior berambut _pink_ di depannya. " _Senpai_ sudah janji akan membuat Sasuke- _senpai_ menyukaiku! HARUSNYA _SENPAI_ MEMBERITAHUKU SEJAK AWAL JIKA KALIAN ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH!"

"Chino! Kau sama sekali tidak benar—"

"Ah sudahlah!" Chino menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini! Dasar pembohong!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, siswi kelas satu ini pun pergi meninggalkan klub voli.

 **Krik. Krik. Krik.**

Suasana berubah jadi senyap. Seluruh member bahkan pelatih pun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura yang kelihatan _shock_.

"Sakura- _chan_ —"

"MAAFKAN AKU!" gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan semua lelaki yang ada di sana. "Aku baru saja membuat kekacauan di sini. Aku benar-benar telah menyesal, _hiks_." Satu isakan pelan terdengar dari Sakura, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat masalah di sini, _hiks_ , aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu."

Sakura merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menyentuh bahunya, membawa tubuh bagian atasnya kembali ke posisi normal.

"Sejak awal dia memang tak berniat bergabung dengan tim kita."

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ , tim ini membutuhkan _manager_ baru. Aku harus segera menemukan penerusku."

"Itu memang benar, tapi yang kau cari bukanlah Chino."

" _Teme_ benar, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang telah berdiri di samping Sakura. "Chino memang manis, tapi sejak awal dia datang ke sini hanyalah sibuk mengurusi _teme_ saja!" ucap Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jadi sudah jelas bahwa semua ini bukan salahmu. Iya 'kan, semuanya!?"

Respon yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

Sakura menyeka air mata di wajahnya. "Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi..."

"Hehehe," Naruto menepuk pelan pundah Sakura, "AYO SEMANGAT, SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

"Mari lanjutkan latihannya, waktu yang tersisa untuk pertandingan final tinggal sedikit lagi," ujar Shikamaru. Para member yang awalnya diam membatu mulai sibuk kembali setelah mendengar ucapan dari kapten mereka.

Sakura hendak menuju toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat berantakan. "Sakura," namun Sasuke menahannya, "Jangan lemah begitu, kami butuh semangat darimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rabu.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba di depan mata. Pertandingan _final_ tahun ini mempertemukan kembali SMA Konoha dengan SMA Suna untuk ketiga kalinya. Di pertandingan pertama mereka dua tahun lalu, Tim Konoha dikalahkan telak 3 - 0 oleh tim yang berasal dari kota yang terkenal dengan area berpasirnya tersebut. Sedangkan tahun lalu, Shikamaru berhasil memimpin mati-matian timnya untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan dengan perolehan 3 - 2. Dan untuk pertarungan hari ini, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kedua tim sama-sama bekerja keras, berlatih tanpa henti untuk memperkuat diri. Semuanya ingin menang, mendapatkan kepuasan serta kebanggaan saat berhasil menjatuhkan bola di sisi lawan.

Sebagai _manager_ , Sakura hanya bisa berdoa sambil memberikan teriakan penyemangat pada rekan-rekan timnya. Ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi pertama yang ia hadapi, namun degupan kuat jantungnya masih saja tak beraturan saat melihat lawan mereka yang berada di seberang sana.

Mereka semua saat ini berada di gymnasium terbesar di Konoha. Penonton yang hadir begitu ramai. Selain pendukung dari kedua sekolah, banyak juga masyarakat yang ingin melihat langsung perebutan gelar tim voli terbaik di provinsi timur ini. Pertandingan hari ini juga disiarkan langsung di stasiun tv swasta, tampak _camera-man_ berada di sudut-sudut lapangan.

Sakura mengatur pola pernapasannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang gugup tak karuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"HEH!?" Sakura terperanjat, "Sasuke- _kun_! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kita di sini, kau tidak perlu segugup itu."

"Memang benar," ucap Sakura sambil memandangi seluruh keadaan _gym_ yang begitu riuh. "Tapi ini adalah pertandingan terakhir kita yang sudah kelas tiga, semuanya ingin menang agar jadi kenangan bahagia. Aku cemas sekali memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kita akan menang," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura menoleh. "Aku sedang serius, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Aku juga," lelaki tampan ini balas menatap mata kehijauan milik Sakura. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan menang?"

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kita akan menang," Pangeran Es pun tersenyum tipis, "persiapkan dirimu jika aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku. Sampai nanti," ucap Sasuke dan setelah itu bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan terlebih dahulu.

"Hm? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang harus kupersiapkan?"

.

.

.

Satu jam tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, pertandingan masih terjadi di antara dua kubu. Baik Tim Konoha dan Tim Suna sama-sama tak membiarkan pantulan bola berakhir di area mereka. Sudah memasuki penghujung set kelima; babak penentuan di mana kemenangan akan didapatkan oleh tim yang merebut lima belas poin terlebih dahulu. Energi telah banyak terkuras, peluh telah membasahi tubuh para pemain. Penonton masih serius mengikuti jalannya pertandingan, pendukung dari masing-masing tim berusaha menyemangati dengan nyanyian yelyel kompak dan nyaring.

Sakura menatap ke papan nilai, tim sekolahnya sudah mencapai skor ketiga belas, selisih satu poin saja dari tim lawan. Shikamaru dan yang rekannya membutuhkan dua poin lagi untuk bisa mengakhiri permainan ini. Gadis bermata emerald ini menggenggam tangan dalam pangkuannya, ia terus menatap ke mana arah bola bergerak; berpindah dari tangan satu pemain ke pemain lainnya. _'Dapatkan poinnya! Dapatkan poinnya!'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 **Shoot!**

 **Thump!**

 **Prit!**

"YEAY!"

" _Yes_!" Sakura berseru bahagia saat satu poin berhasil ditambahkan untuk tim Konoha. Sasuke berhasil mencuri angka dengan cara melakukan tipuan di depan net yang berhasil mengecoh lawannya. "Ayolahhh, rebut poin terakhir, kumohon!" Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa khusyuk dalam hati.

"SHIKAMARU, _NICE SERVE!_ " pekik Naruto.

BAM!

Bola terlempar ke daerah lawan, melambung tak beraturan seolah melayang terbawa arus angin yang berhembus.

"Serahkan padaku!" salah satu pemain dari Tim Suna mampu menerima _jump float serve_ dari Shikamaru dengan baik, lalu mengarahkan bola tersebut pada _setter_ berambut coklat yang telah bersiap. Dada Sakura semakin bergejolak tak karuan tatkala tim Suna sudah memasuki mode siap menyerang mereka. _'Jangan biarkan mereka menghentikan kalian!'_ batinnya berteriak.

"Gaara!" seru pemain berambut coklat tadi. Ia memberikan umpan bolanya pada lelaki berambut merah terang yang berada di sisi kanan lapangan. Menyadari serangan akan datang dari arah sana, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai pun segera membentuk dinding tinggi untuk menghalang serangan.

 **BOOM!**

Sayangnya bola yang ditembakkan malah melenceng ke kiri lapangan, mampu mengelabui tiga pemain sekaligus di depan net. Gaara menyeringai tipis, ia yakin jika terjangannya berhasil mencuri poin dan menghambat langkah tim Konoha.

"MASIH ADA AKUUU!" teriak Lee yang berlari dari posisi tengah menuju sisi kiri secepat kilat. "HIYAHHH!" lelaki beralis tebal tersebut berhasil menahan bola yang nyaris saja menyentuh lantai dengan ujung tangannya. "SHIKAMARU!"

" _Chance ball_!" seru sang kapten, tiga pemain yang tadi berada di depan kembali ke posisi awal mereka. Bola kembali ke udara, Sai dan Sasuke saling bertukar tempat. Dengan tangan pucatnya, Sai menerima bola tersebut. Kelima pemain lainnya bergerak bersamaan dengan posisi siap untuk menyerang; membuat tim Suna kebingungan pada siapa bola tersebut akan diberikan.

 **Hup!**

Sai melambungkan bola tersebut ke tengah dan—

 **BOOOM!**

Langsung dihantam oleh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan untuk bertindak. Bola melesat tajam jatuh ke lantai.

 **PRIIITTT!**

"YEAAYYY!"

"SASUKE, _NICE KILL_!"

"TEMEKAUHEBATSEKALI!"

Kelima perwakilan dari SMA Konoha langsung menyerbu Sasuke dan memberikan siswa tampan tersebut pelukan erat. Kemudian disusul oleh pemain cadangan yang tak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut merasakan hawa kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ keren sekali!" seru Konohamaru.

"Semua itu berkat yang lainnya juga," ujar Sasuke pada juniornya itu. "Kalau saja kesempatan tadi tidak digunakan sebaik mungkin, kita mungkin tidak bisa menang."

Sakura terpana menatap pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, ingin berlari menuju gerombolan teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa bahagia tapi tidak kesampaian. "K—Kami menang, 'kan?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Air mata haru mulai menetes di wajahnya. "Kami menang! Sasuke- _kun_ dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini! **KITA MENANGGG**!" Teriakan gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut begitu nyaring sehingga semua orang langsung menatap kepadanya. Sakura refleks menutup mulutnya, sedangkan para anggota klub malah tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat lucu tersebut.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Gadis ini pun menatap heran pada lelaki yang mendatanginya tersebut. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa?" suasana _gym_ tersebut mendadak diam dan terfokus pada interaksi antara pemain voli dan _manager_ cantiknya ini.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya sang Uchiha muda.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk mempersiapkan diri jika kita menang, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah perempuan di depannya, meraih helaian rambut yang berterbangan di wajah Sakura kemudian mengaitkannya pada telinga sang pemilik. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dari tadi mengepal di sampingnya, "jadilah kekasihku."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

"HAAAHHH!" Sakura kaget bukan main saat lelaki tampan di hadapannya begitu tenang saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi di depan semua orang. "Sasuke- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan bercanda seperti ini! Semua orang bisa melihat kita!"

"Aku serius, Sakura." Sasuke lalu membawa telapak tangan Sakura untuk bersandar di dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. "Kau adalah alasan utamaku agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum bahagia."

"T—t—tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ bilang s—s—sudah punya gadis lain yang—"

"Itu _dirimu_. Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam rangkulannya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal." Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"TE-RI-MA! TE-RI-MA! TE-RI-MA!" gemuruh teriakan penonton menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya semua orang sangat mendukung jika Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu jadi sepasang kekasih.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bohong jika saat ini ia tak bahagia, rasanya seperti mimpi saja ketika tahu bahwa lelaki yang selama ini diidamkam ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. "Hu'umm!" Sakura mengangguk cepat; tanda bahwa ia menerima perasaan Sasuke; mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih hari ini. Ia pun langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada tubuh Sasuke. Melekatkan wajahnya pada dada kekar pangeran es ini yang sama sekali tak bau meski telah banyak berkeringat.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sakura. " _Arigatou_ ," gumamnya sambil menghirup aroma di antara tumpukan helaian merah muda kekasihnya.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

Emerald Sakura melebar dua kali lipat saat mendengar teriakan yang kembali heboh. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sasuke- _kun_ , ibuku sedang menonton ini di rumah!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau kira aku takut, hn?" Sang pangeran malah mendekat, memegang kedua sisi bahu Sakura yang berontak. "Tutup matamu."

Sakura menggeleng. Namun terpaksa memejamkan matanya kala wajah Sasuke mulai merapat.

 **Dug.**

Ketukan pelan membentur di jidat Sakura. Dan saat gadis musim semi tersebut membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung disambut oleh senyuman tulus di wajah Sasuke— _yang hanya akan diberikan kepada dirinya seorang_. "Aku menyayangimu. Sampai nanti." Lelaki muda itu pun kembali lagi ke lapangan di mana teman-temannya sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar jantan," ucap Genma yang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Genma- _san_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengikuti saran dariku."

"Eh!? Maksudmu!?"

Genma menyeringai tipis. "Proses pernyataan cinta tadi sudah direncanakan dengan matang sejak seminggu lalu. Syukurlah bisa berjalan lancar."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun—"

"Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke menyimpan perasaan spesial untukmu, Sakura," ucap Genma seraya memandangi Sakura yang tampak begitu terkejut. "Sejak awal, kami semua sudah tahu bahwa dia menyukaimu. Terlihat dari sorotan matanya saat menatap lembut ke arahmu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencerna baik-baik segala informasi yang baru saja didapatnya barusan. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke telah menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu.

Sasuke yang terlihat dingin, ternyata juga memendam perasaan yang sama untuk dirinya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung, irisnya menangkap bayangan lelaki yang kini telah jadi kekasihnya di depan sana. " _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Kini Sakura sudah tahu, _tatapan jatuh cinta adalah ketika Sasuke tak menatap siapapun kecuali dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sraakkk.**

Sakura mencabut poster yang ia tempelkan di mading beberapa waktu lalu. Poster pencarian kandidat baru untuk menjadi penerusnya sebagai _manager_ tim voli pria SMA Konoha. Setelah insiden bersama Chino beberapa hari lalu, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa menarik minat siswi junior menggunakan visual para anggota tim bukanlah hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Akan sangat buruk jika tujuan anak gadis memasuki ekskul lelaki hanya karena mengincar salah satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan pacar. Sakura harap jika kelak akan ada yang menggantikan posisinya, orang itu dapat menjalankan tugasnya karena mencintai suasana dan ikatan di dalam tim.

"Haahh," Sakura mendesah lelah, "apa masih ada siswi yang berminat untuk mencalonkan dirinya?" murid kelas tiga ini lalu melipat kertas berukuran A3 itu menjadi empat kali lebih kecil, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. "Aku harus mendesain posternya jadi lebih bagus agar ada yang tertarik."

"Eh!? Apa tim voli sudah menemukan manager baru?"

Suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Sakura. Saat berbalik, tampak gadis berambut berambut oranye yang diikat menjadi _twin-tail_ imut di kepalanya. "Kami belum menemukan _manager_ baru, tapi rencananya aku mau mendesain poster baru agar bisa ada yang tertarik. Hehehe," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ah syurkurlaahhh," gadis asing tadi tampak bernapas lega. "Perkenalkan, namaku Moegi dari kelas 1-2." Moegi lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, "dua hari lalu aku ikut menonton pertandingan antara SMA kita melawan SMA Suna. Aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata sekolah kita memiliki potensi besar dalam bidang voli." Siswi kelas satu ini maju selangkah untuk mendekati Sakura. "Aku ingin membantu tim ini berkembang! Aku ingin mencalonkan diriku untuk menjadi manager selanjutnya!"

Sakura tertegun sejenak, memandangi sosok bermata hitam yang tampak bersemangat dan begitu percaya diri. "Baiklah," ucapnya, ia lalu menyentuh pundak Moegi. "Hari senin, silakan datang ke _gym_ nomor tiga, pukul dua siang. Jangan lupa bawa pakaian olahragamu ya."

"Hai, _Senpai_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Delapan Bulan Kemudian.**

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Haruno Sakura menoleh pada pemilik suara yang datang dari arah kanannya. Lalu tersenyum karena ia sudah hapal betul siapa orang itu, "Sasuke- _kun_ , selamat juga atas kelulusanmu," ucapnya. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di keramaian lapangan sekolahnya di hari pengumuman kelulusan. "Sasuke- _kun_ nendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk angkatan tahun ini." Mata Sakura menatap baik-baik jejeran kertas yang terpasang di papan.

"Aa, setidaknya proses belajarku tidak sia-sia."

"Kita belajar bersama sebelum ujian, tapi mengapa nilaiku tidak setinggi seperti nilaimu?" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke malah mengacak rambut Sakura karena gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Mana kutahu, mungkin kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku saat mengisi jawabannya."

"Itu tidak benar!" bantah Sakura—namun wajahnya tetap saja memerah.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kau berada di peringkat delapan dari 150 siswa yang mengikuti ujian akhir. Itu juga prestasi namanya."

"Yaa, aku harus bersyukur." Sakura lalu berbalik, tak lagi memandangi kertas putih berisikan nilai-nilai para peserta ujian di papan coklat tadi. Kini menikmati serunya para lulusan SMA Konoha yang ramai memenuhi halaman sekolahnya. "Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Sudah waktunya kita meninggalkan sekolah ini."

"Aa," respon singkat Sasuke.

"Kapan Sasuke- _kun_ akan pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Kemungkinan dua atau tiga minggu lagi, aku mau mencari referensi penginapan yang nyaman dulu di internet."

"Oh. Selamat juga karena sudah diterima di sana."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sakura melirik tatapan mata hitam milik Sasuke, "Sebenarnya aku," ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasih tampannya itu, "aku juga diterima di universitas yang sama denganmu. Aku juga akan ke Tokyo. Hehehe."

"Heh, dasar kau ini," Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam rangkulannya, "kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku, hm?" Sasuke bisa merasakan gadisnya terkikik pelan di pelukannya. "Padahal aku sudah berencana mengatur waktu agar bisa pulang ke Konoha seminggu sekali untuk bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menengadah, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Hihihi."

"Aa, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Pangeran Es ini lalu menunduk untuk mencapai kening Sakura dengan ujung hidungnya, "aku tidak sabar untuk mengisi banyak waktu bersamamu di Tokyo," gumamnya.

"Aku juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _TEME_! SAKURA- _CHAN_!" teriakan Naruto membuat pasangan muda tersebut segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka. "Aku mencari kalian dari tadi!"

"Kami sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mari kita berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan tim voli!" ajak Naruto bersemangat, "yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di _photobooth_ , mereka sudah menunggu kehadiran kalian berdua!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana sekarang."

"OK!" seru Naruto yang kembali berjalan melewati arah yang tadi dilaluinya.

"Ayo?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah gadis berambut merah muda ini, segala kebahagiaan meluap di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura pun segera meraih tangan hangat Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat dan penuh rasa sayang. " _Hai_!"

.

 _You know you're falling in love;_

 _when the feeling of falling actually feels like you're_ _ **floating**_ _._

(Rashida Rowe)

.

-tamat-

.

telat sih, tapi—

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY FOR ALL OF US WHO PROUDLY BEING A SASUSAKU FAN!

SELAMAT HARI FAN SASUSAKU UNTUK KITA SEMUA YG BANGGA JADI SEORANG FAN SASUSAKU! XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang bersedia meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya : **willie** willydoo, **Guest** , **0310** – 04, **nabila** SasuSaku, **eci** , **Ranindri** , **mc** -kyan, **wowwoh** geegee, **Nurulita** as Lita-san, **Uchiha** Cherry 286, **Harika** PCY-OSH, **Guest** (2), **Berry** Salada, **nurviee** e96 dan **eka**.

Terimakasih banyak juga buat temen2 lain yang udah berpartisipasi di SSFD tahun ini.

 **#HappySSFD2017**

Sampai jumpa di fanfic2 selanjutnya~!

Xoxo


End file.
